


Drabble a Day - MorMor

by LyricEquivocal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricEquivocal/pseuds/LyricEquivocal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating subject to change.<br/>Drabble challenge (Probably more than one a day sometimes, I have no will power) to myself based on one of my favorite pairings in the Sherlock universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Client

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Client
> 
> POV challenge, new client meeting Moriarty for the first time.

It's almost not worth it, meeting Him. Meeting Moriarty.

The man doesn't look like much, and he runs the criminal underworld? He's the genius that supposedly runs the world of crime?

I'm sitting here, in the back of a very nice Mercedes, looking at a pale, tiny, waif of a man in an impeccably tailored suit who's not even bothering to pay attention to me! Doesn't he know who I am? How important I am?

"You have five minutes, to convince me not to kill you. I'd start talking." He says idly. He doesn't even look up from his phone.


	2. Day 2: Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot to make Jim Moriarty scream.

It took a lot to make Jim Moriarty scream. He could take a beating, trained from a young age to do so, not to mention the immense willpower he had. He could slip into the corridors of his mind and get lost from the physical pain, and their words. Almost like a blackout, save for his eyes were open. He was silent, unresponsive, and unyielding no matter what they threw at him. It wasn't until his eyes roved over Mycroft and he spoke his brother's name that James started out of his coma. "Sherlock?" He asked, with an adder's smile.


	3. Day 3: Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian said he hated England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sand

Sand.

That's all these bloody deserts were made of, fucking Sand. Sebastian may have said he hated England to piss Sir Agustus off; he hadn't expected the old prick to send him to this dry corner of hell! Even the women weren't worth a damn! All covered up, an' half hid nasty surprises that didn't end one up in the medic tent, they ended ya up in a small box shipped back to Queen and Country.

Desert.

Sebastian wanted adventure! Wanted jungles with tigers lurking in the tress, hiding from native hunters with poisonous blow dart pipes.

Such a Dreamer.


	4. Day 4: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return. A change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Return

Hadn't taken them long to ship him back home, even less for his Father to inform him via phone that he wasn't welcome back home, either. That was alright with him, he'd always been a bit of a lone wolf sort. Made out with better takes from the poker tables that way.

A long flight, short train journey later and he was standing in Kings Cross, back in England. Trying to decide which way he was going. 

"Colonel Moran?" a distinctly Irish voice asked from behind.

"Maybeh? Who're you?"

"My name is Moriarty, I've come to offer you a job."


	5. Day 5: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity was not beyond them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Domestic.
> 
> Dedicated to @HisManSebastian and the RP that we shared. :)

Things could be very domestic in the Moriarty-Moran household. 

Jim making coffee, standing around in a pair of Sebastian's joggers, leaning on the counter impatiently. Already browsing his phone. The man hardly slept, work was always on some part of his mind. Though the hand shaped bruise over one hip peeking out from the waistband of the joggers suggested that perhaps work hadn't been on his mind a few hours previous.

"Mornin, Pix. Coffee smells divine." A kiss behind an ear, a hand that fit over bruises perfectly.

"Mmmh, morning love." A cat, demanding breakfast while newlyweds kissed good morning.


	6. Day 6: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina...sharp as a razor and pretty as a Dutch Master work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @MinaJeffreys.

Wilhelmina Jeffreys was, hands down, the only woman that Jim could appreciate. Strawberry blonde without being ginger, and sharp as a razor. She clicked toward him in her beautifully painful looking stilettos, under her beautiful coat he knew was an equally beautiful skirt suit, because Mina went nowhere less than perfect. Jim rose to meet her with a smile and kissed each cheek, without touching, didn't want her lipstick smearing.

"Jim, darling, you missed Milan. Work is going to ruin you." She purred, sitting down across from him, slipping off fashionable sunglasses that didn't clash with her unusually colored hair.


	7. Day 7: The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which was better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @SebTigerShot
> 
> Based on an RP

Sebastian loved the view. Though, was it the view before or behind him? 

He was standing on the balcony of their sky rise 'flat' smoking on a cold morning. London was always beautiful, even when drenched with biblical rain, blanketed in snow, wreathed in fog. He preferred the jungle, always would, but damn London was beautiful from the sky. 

The view behind him? Jim was peacefully unconsciousness, finally. His hair mussed with sleep, an arm slung over Sebastian's pillow, looking for his missing Sniper. His pale skin nearly florescent, even in the almost perfect darkness.

He really just couldn't decide.


	8. Day 8: Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm telling you all my secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @FabricateWorlds, I still love that idea.

"Fletcher, tell me, what are you writing?" He asked, his arms folded under his head as the red headed forger traced cool lines along his bare skin. They were in Fletcher's bedroom, the forger writing all the things he couldn't say to Jim on his skin in a language he prayed the Irish criminal didn't know, Portuguese. 

He'd chosen well, Jim didn't know that one, so the words on his back even when he saw them would mean nothing. Though Fletcher felt the need to answer anyway, his voice a whisper on skin. "I'm telling you all my secrets, Jim."


	9. Day 9: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's never seen himself as beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @SoddingHotsauce

Why did Sebastian stay?

That question haunted Jim day in and day out, in the back of his mind. Always nagging him a little when his mind was quiet.

He was male perfection, power and grace. Sebastian was too beautiful, too out of Jim's league, to see anything of aesthetic value in him.

Jim who was soft, weak. Always had been, always would be.

Jim supposed that he could be mad. Sebastian Moran did have a psychologically demanding job and personal life. Filled with both extreme physical violence as well as intense emotional upheavals.

So...why did he stay?

Love?


	10. Day 10: Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He deserved this wasting away, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @ColonelSeb and @VinHampton's SL

There wasn't a point, he didn't have anything left. Work didn't keep the boredom away, if he was honest, it never really had. Sebastian kept the darkness away. Without him, the darkness swept over and consumed.

Sebastian went away, brought back a woman. 

Of all things, a woman!

She didn't seem to understand that Sebastian had /prior/ engagements. That he /belonged/ to someone else. Refused to accept the place that she would have to accept if she wished to stay.

Jim had let him go to her, he'd /let/ His Monster go.

He deserved this wasting death then, didn't he?


	11. Day 11: Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost made up for it...

Africa had been a bit of a...trip, the last vacation they were going to take for a while. Jim was absolutely positive about that. There had been a lion bite, two endangered predators killed, and a dead would be tyrant along with his entourage! It was /not/ anywhere near relaxing, as he'd promised himself it would be. Most certainly not worth the nearly twenty-four hours of flying that it had taken to get there.

Though, the sex on the lion fur they'd smuggled back into England on the chartered jet /did/ make up for quite a bit of it.


End file.
